Mindtaker
Personality & Character Mindtaker hates hope, even the sound of the word itself. He will do everything to eliminate the hopes of his enemies. He usually tries to reduce the morale of his enemies by saying that they have no real reason to fight, because the world is already lost. He talks to them with sophisticated manipulations, he talks with his mind control victims in the same way but more painful. He speaks in a calm, quiet and penetrating voice. He usually keeps his "cool". However talks of hope, joy, and help can irritate him. Skills & abilities Although he can be quite a pain to his opponents physically, the simple kill isn't satisfying enough for Mindtaker. He prefer to break his opponents from the inside with his hypnosis, forcing them to kill the once they love while keeping them aware or commit suicide willingly. Mindtaker would even let some opponents escape only after he made sure to "leave a mark on them", so they will have a feeling of relief that will be shattered eventually. Mind Reading Mindtaker can get into the minds of his opponents and read them. Their memories, fears, hopes and identity are open for him. He makes sure to read every mind that he captures in order to know what is the best way to break it. He will make sure the destroy every sense of hope in the captured mind, no mater how long it will take. Hallucination Blood If Mindtaker manages to catch his opponents, he can vomit hallucination blood forcefully into the victim's mouth in order to make them more vulnerable to his hypnosis ability and increase the feelings of depression and Anxiety. The blood is flammable. When the blood passes through his throat, it is processed into the hallucination-blood. Hallucinations Mindtake cam make his opponents see and hear things than are not really there. Mindtaker uses the information he gets by mind reading to stimulate the victim's greatest fears by hallucinations and nightmares in order to undermine their sanity. Emotion Feeding As a parasite darker, Mindtaker feeds on sorrow, misery, and hopelessness. He also feeds himself by consuming the bad emotions he inflicts upon his opponents in the form of hallucinations and nightmares. His mouth glows yellow and his hallucination-blood glows as well. Body Control/Takeover He calls it a "takeover," but this is just a stronger version of body control. Unlike ordinary body control, it can last longer. During a takeover, Mindtaker can control his opponents directly and make them do as he wishes. He can read the mind of his controlled victims and use hallucinations to prevent them from resisting his control. The takeover is, of course temporary, but in the case of Mindtaker, it can last up to a few hours (especially for weaker minds). Depression and Anxiety If Mindtaker takes over a brain for a while but the victim manages to escape, the victim will be depressed for some time. He/she would forget any happy thing that happened, see the world in a negative way and even try to commit suicide or kill someone if he/she is absorbed in self hatred. The victim will need help and encouragement from those who are close to him or/and psychologists so he/she will not do anything dangerous until the effects will pass. The hallucination blood is a quicker way the make the victim depressed. Weaknesses Except light, He has a weakness to light crystals: The crystal element can hurt him more than other elements. Healing touch can burn his skin and leave a scar in the place that touched. Backstory Mindtaker is one of the three spawns of Poisonomorph and Scolopendra. After he escaped from his mother, he grew up in the caves. It is unknown what happened to him in the time between his years inside the caves and when he showed himself again when he was older and more intelligent. One time, when he and other darkers attacked the Freedom Flyers, he looked at a freedom flyer that helped his friend. He did not understand this act and looked at them while getting angry. The Freedom Flyer encouraged his friend and told him not to give up. He felt the relief of the injured, such a good feeling that its very existence disturbed him. He released a chilling roar of rage and ran straight to them while pushing darkers out of his way. After a chase, they fled, leaving the angry darker behind. After Poisonomorph's death, Mindtaker wanted to destroy her legacy. He took over his sister, the other spawn that escaped along with him, and made her kill herself. He also wanted to kill the four spawns that Poisonomorph had with Zadimus, but he had some problems. Kaige was a beta, Savanth and Droolepad were always near her. He also could not beat any of them in battle. Yet, he saw a possible opportunity with Sawbora and the hatred she has toward her sister. He started to put together a plan to achieve the goal. He also seems to make connections with the beta Guillotinesis. Relationships Medusa He loves that she is always remembers that she is a cruel and ruthless Darker. He usually calls her "A proud Darker" Poisonbeak Unlike his mother, he likes Poisonbeak. In his opinion, he is acting like a real Darker. Poisonomorph When he met her, he immediately recognized her from the cave. He planned to take revenge on her, but she died before he could do so. Although he missed his chance, he desided to destroy her legacy instead, which caused him to start hunting her four spawns. Guillotinesis It's unclear what are Mindtaker's relationships with Guillotinesis, but when a beta is willing to even talk with a regular soldier, it's never a simple thing. Gallery Mindtaker_by_skylanders1997-d8sdffv.png|Concept art Notes * He calls the Freedom Flyers in names like "Hope Abominations" and "Hope Spawns"; * He shows his face only when he vomits blood or roaring; * You can see his hallucination-blood makes its way through his throat in small quantities; * His eyes glow when he wants to perform a takeover; * Because of his unusual look, some Freedom Flyers are not sure he is even a darker; * His antennas helps him locate dragon minds. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite